Reach For Your Dreams
by Tricia Wall
Summary: Xiba is being such a nuisance, as always, but now he's taken Leixia's pendant while she was sleeping! What's he up to? LeiXiba one-shot


Oh fluffs, you're such a tease~

Anyhow, SoulCalibur V is coming out next week. It's all some sort of Promised Land for me. Not only does it have an improved CaS, but it also deals with my OTP, Kilik and Xianghua. IstillsaythatLeixiaisKilik'schildandnotXiba.

Anyhow, I've taken a liking to the two "replacements" for the twosome: Leixia and Xiba. When Leixia was first introduced, I was bias and already loved her just because she was Xianghua's daughter. Now that I've seen her in action and whatnot, I've come to accept her as my main (but it may or may not change when I actually get the game). Then there's Xiba. At first, I felt a bit iffy with him. To be honest, the main reason why I like him now is because he's voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. :P It says on all the other SC sites (except the English and Japanese versions) that Xiba is estranged child of Kilik and Xianghua. Which is not cool. It was bad enough when I found out that this random General Yan guy is officially Leixia's father. Of course, the thing with Xiba isn't confirmed, so only time will tell when the game is actually released.

Here's a one-shot! o3o Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Leixia, hurry and wake up already!"<p>

Giving a simple, slurred response, the young Chinese woman merely buried her head into her makeshift pillow, ignoring everyone's calls. She knew that they had an important journey to embark on. Even so, she only wanted to sleep for at least five more minutes.

Due to the chattering of the others, Leixia couldn't fall asleep. Even so, she could see her dream. She would be clashing swords against an army of evil-doers, and all was well, until she came across the final boss. Though she pictured herself fighting with all of her will, she was just no match for the warlord. Before she lost, however, the dream man that she anticipates comes to her aid, and together, sword-by-sword, they brought a stop to the evil man.

"Don't worry guys, I got this."

As the sun would begin to set, the incredibly charming man would hold Leixia in her arms and stare into her eyes for the longest minute. Before anything else could happen – before this daydream could come to a perfect end – Leixia's neck felt cold. Barely keeping one eye open, she reached up and touched her neck to find that her collar wasn't on. At first, she didn't react at all. However, as it processed through her mind again, she immediately sat up, swinging her eyes open.

"My pendant!" Leixia exclaimed, patting her neck just to make sure that she still wasn't half asleep. She turned around, flinching as the early sunlight hit her eyes. She saw the silhouette of her three companions. One of them were sitting on the ground, holding their staff with their feet. They held their hand up above their head, allowing the light to illuminate the crystal that dangled from their palm.

"Oh, you don't mean this, do you?"

"Xiba!" the brunette exclaimed, standing up to give herself an advantage over the thief. "Give it back!"

"What's the magic word?" Xiba asked in a melody-like tune, giving a taunting grin. Leixia had it with his games, so she hastily reached for the pendant. The staff was tapped to the side, pushing her hand out of the way. She went to go grab it again, but the same result occurred.

Grunting, Leixia looked up at the other two, exclaiming, "Lord Maxi! Natsu! Tell him to stop it!"

Maxi was smirking, obviously amused by the situation. "You know what they say about the early bird…" he stated before walking away. Natsu threw a quick glare at Xiba before following behind.

Upset that the two were just going to leave without helping, Leixia called, "Guys! Come one!"

As he hopped onto his feet, towering over the girl, Xiba turned away as he said, "Well, let's get going. Nothing's better than steam buns in the morning, you know—"

"Would you shut up about the stupid steam buns?" Leixia demanded as she blocked his way. "Give me my pendant back!"

Xiba's face went blank before giving a low whistle. "I guess I already have a steaming bun right here…"

"That's your fault!" Leixia said before pausing herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued calmly, "You had no right to take that, so please give it back to me." As she held her hand out, Xiba only stared down at her for a moment.

As a smirk returned to his face, the monkey boy held his closed hand high up in the air, stating, "Only if you can reach it."

Baffled, Leixia said, "B-but I said "please"! That's the magic word!"

"Is it?" Xiba asked, mostly to himself, as a puzzled look appeared on his face for a quick second. Leixia was really tired of his games, so she took the first snatch, jumping as high as she could. She missed, but this only invigorated her to try again. After another jump, she knew she was getting close, for Xiba ended up leaning back a bit.

The young girl had to focus. Maxi and Natsu were probably going to cross into the next country without them, and she wasn't getting anywhere by making wild actions. Slowly, Leixia raised herself by standing on her toes. She reached up for the glimmering turquoise object, sprawling out her fingers as though she could make them grow in length. She scooted a little closer, feeling the distance between the crystal and her hand decreasing. Subconsciously, she raised her other hand and kept her fingers hovered over Xiba's chest to keep her balanced.

Leixia knew that she almost had her pendant back. Stretching her arm out a bit more, confidence flashed in her eyes as the very tip of her middle finger made contact with the crystal. The motivation for her journey was almost in her possession once again. All she had to do was give one small leap. Bending her knees a little, Leixia launched herself off the ground. With one sweep of her hand, she successfully grabbed the pendant.

However, before her feet even touched the ground once more, Xiba placed a quick kiss on Leixia's cheek. Her smile never had the chance to blossom before it was washed away with embarrassment. "Let's not keep them waiting!" Xiba declared as he took off running. Leixia stood there for a second, feeling completely mortified.

As her cheeks reddened, the girl began trailing him, leaving all of her belongings behind, as she called, "Xiba, you're going to pay for that!" She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Her cheek – her face – was for her future knight, not for the steam bun-loving boy. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. In truth, Leixia felt all the more confused. Was it alright to allow Xiba to sweep her off her feet?

Oh, how tiresome his games were…


End file.
